Le Deuxième Loup
by Mistu
Summary: Une légende,mais celle-ci ne concerne que Sam. Le premier à muté en loup. Le deuxième loup, gardien de cette vérités devra rester caché, interdir à quiconque de révéler leur nature. Mais tout cela est compliquer pour le seconde quand l'un veut la révéler.


POV Sam

J'avais muté depuis un mois. Je peux vous dire que cela ma fait un sacré choc de savoir que toutes nos légendes étaient toutes réelles et d'être un loup-garou. Ce soir j'allais entendre la toute dernière légende avec nos trois anciens. Billy Black, Le vieux Quil Senior, père de Quil justement... et Harry Clearwater, père de Leah et Seth Clearwater. J'entrais dans la vieille maison des Clearwater ou leurs deux enfants étaient de sortie. Ils étaient déjà tous là. Sue était également là et souriant doucement au bras de son mari. Je m'assois sur la chaise pour ma présence et les regarda un moment. Je me sentais nerveux et le loup qui sommeillait en moi se réveillait doucement et semblait toute aussi tendu que moi. Comme s"il attendait ceci avec impatience. Je fronçais les sourcils et regarda mes mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Ce que Billy remarqua et eu un sourire mystérieux.

Billy: Je vois que le loup sait de quel légende on parle. Nos paroles auront un pouvoir sur toi et sur ton loup.

J'eus un sursaut et mes tremblements arrêtèrent un moment avant de reprendre et très plus prononce.

Quil Senior: Qu'il est impatient ce jeune loup !

Harry: bon... Elle est très courte, mais très importante pour ta vie futur Sam.

~Un humain a muté . Le premier loup est arrivé . La "chasse" au vampire au venus. Le deuxième loup va bientôt "naître" ! Un humain du passé , du présent ou du futur deviendrait le deuxième loup. Le loup secret. Pendant quelques années, il devra cacher sa nature ses semblables. Garder le secret et garder sous ses yeux les autres loups. Comme un père. Il devra combattre pour la volonté du secret si un loup arriverait perdre sa langue. Quel soit bien pendu ou acéré ! Il saura tout. Seulement... Sa présence est requise par le premier loup... Il tait ou deviendras son confident et également l'inverse pour le second mut . Il ait la sagesse la bonté. Le second loup toujours une sublime fourrure qui la rejette des autres toujours plus foncé . Qui peut aller du blanc au blanc-roux. Attention a qui conque qui veut divulgue leur secret sera sur le chemin du second loup... ~

Billy: Bien sur, la légende a était un peu plus longue, mais un jour, un ancien a malencontreusement oublié de la récrire. Son imprégner qui était justement le second dans leur temps la réécrite. Mais il l'a fait un peu plus courte..

Sue:Ce qu'ils veulent dire Sam sait que tu es le premier loup. Une personne fille ou garçon de ton passé, présent ou de ton avenir sera le second loup...

Quil Senior: Ton loup est déjà en train de chercher dans tes souvenirs du passé et etc. Bientôt, ton second "Naitra". Il devra muter dans quelques temps. Surement dans un mois ou deux...

J'étais inquiet. Qui sera choisi pour ce rôle ? Je me sentais bouleverser comme si mon loup l'avait déjà choisi... J'étais perdu. Je trouvais un peu loufoque cette légende mais j'y croyais. Je n'avais rien dire pour le moment. J'hochais simplement la tête et me leva pour sortir.

POV ?

Je marchais calmement dans les rues en cette nuit magnifique. Je ne craignais pas vraiment l'obscurité , mais en cette nuit. J'étais angoissé . Je me sentais mal à l'aise sans aucune raison pour l'instant. Mais je m'étais jamais trompé . J'avais mes écouteurs aux oreilles mais j'avais fermé mon iPod. J'entendais des bruits. Je me retournais et regarda derrière moi. J'étais confus. Il n'y avait personne. J'étais encore plus tendu dans mon tout mon corps. J'étais raide et perdu. J'entendais plein de choses et malgré ma peau d'habitude si bronzé . J'étais plus pale qu'un mort. J'étais malade, j'avais conclus, mais je faiblissais toujours. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème de santé et voilà que je me retrouve malade avec une peau blanche comme un mort! Je restais a regarder derrière moi. Puis j'eus un violent frisson dans tout mon être. Je recommença a marcher avec douceur, mais je pouvais sentir la raideur de mes jambes. Je recommença a entendre des bruits. Il y avait des murmures derrières moi. Je me raidis intensément et me revira doucement. Avec un extrême lenteur. Mais rien... Je regardais le sol perdu. J'allais devenir fou ! Je relevais vivement la tête quand j'entendais un ricanement. Puis un grognement voulu sortir de ma gorge. Mais pas un grognement humain. C'était plus qu'animal. Mes yeux s'agrandisserent quand j'entendis une voie. Elle était douce et la fois dure et froide. Elle m'ordonnait également.

La voie: Court ! Ne reste pas l !

Puis ce fut le noir total. J'avais eu tout simplement le temps de me retourner et voir une personne avec des yeux d'un rouge sang! Contrairement ma nature craintive. J'avais senti un autre grognement encore plus inhumain. C'était presque bestial. Mais je me réveillais quelques minutes après le choc que j'avais reçu sur la tête. La voie était encore plus forte, mais je n'étais qu'un tourbillon de murmure sur d'autre. Je ne comprenais pas. La voix parlais avec sagesse et bonté malgré sa froideur, parfois elle parlait avec une douceur infini. J'essaie de bouger. Mon ventre touchait une surface froide. Très froide. Je pensais que j'aurais atterris sur un ciment, mais non. Quand j'entrouvris les yeux, le paysage défilait a toute allure. Comment je pouvais voir ceci. Cela allait beaucoup trop vite. J'allais très malade. Mon cœur me faisait atrocement mal. La voie résonna sourdement dans mon crane. Je fermais les yeux et trembla. J' étais sur l'épaule de quelque chose. La voix se fit de nouveau entendre avec douceur, mais elle tremblait de rage. Contre notre faiblesse passagère... Notre ? J'avais appris vite m'habituer des choses étranges. J'avais accepte mon réveille qu'il faudrait que je vive avec si je m'en sors !

-La voie:On va s'en sortir idem. La naissance du second ne sera pas terminé avant un mois... Il faut que tu sois fort mon Li'...

Je rouvris les yeux et me sentais renaitre et je me débattais avec acharnement. Mon agresseur quel qui soit fut pris au dépourvu par mon acharnement et ma nouvelle force. Je me tordais dans tous les sens et réussi temps bien que mal a morde sauvagement son épaule. Puis avec souplesse, mon corps bougea rapidement comme contrôler avec souplesse. La voie me guidait et m'encourageait. Je me sentais si léger. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me retrouvais sur les épaules de cet homme. Avec agilité. Je bondis loin de cet homme qui voleta a quelques mètres. Les mains derrières le dos. Ils étaient attache, mais je ne remarquais pas de gène. J'avais la force d'un lion !

La voie: Pas d'un lion mon cher ! Mais de ton loup ! C'est une première, la voie de la sagesse avait déjà choisi. Ils sont tous a guider tes pas en un seul.

Je me sentais mal mais j'avais un sentiment de plénitude. Mais je me relaxa.

LA Voie: Décale toi sur la gauche, vite !

Mon corps bougea rapidement et l'homme se jeta a la place que j'avais il y avait un instant. Je leva rapidement mon pied et frappa durement la tête de l'homme qui retomba un mètre plus loin. Je couru jusqu'à lui et commença a me battre enchainant des coups de pieds d'une force surhumaine et parfois mais que je le frappais avec mon crane sans avoir mal. Puis après que l'homme resta un moment a terre. Il parla en même temps que ma voie.

L'homme: Intéressant, la sagesse... Il y a un nouveau second.

La voie: Court saisi ta chance de partir!

J'écoutais la voie après un dernier regarde a le corps et couru. Le paysage défilait rapidement mais je voyais très bien. Puis je ressenti une énorme fatigue. La voie grogna contre elle-même disant que elle m'avait trop fait pour la première foi. J'en avait eu trop a faire avant ma naissance. Ma mutation... en loup... Je m'écroulai de fatigue devant le lycée.


End file.
